The World That Never Was
by SoloMaestro
Summary: In the final battle both Harry and Voldemort are sent to a world where they're both dead. Voldemort now has a second chance to rule the wizarding world. Can Harry stop him this time and what'll happen when he meets the Ginny from this world. HPGW
1. Chapter 1

World That Never Was

Chapter 1

It was the final battle between Harry and Voldemort. They had been fighting for hours on end with neither giving an inch. Harry had been practicing for this day since he left hogwarts he was now 19 with the power to destroy Voldemort.

"Voldemort after this day one shall stand, one shall fall." Harry said. (Transformers, awsome line.)

"Two men one death." Voldemort replied. "Avada Kedava!"

Harry dodged the spell and countered back. "Incendio."

It went on longer as aurors gathered around to watch in amazement. They knew they couldn't interfere with this battle and just watched praying Harry will win.

Harry couldn't lose, he just couldn't he had already lost so much. Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Sirius, Remus, they were all gone. Taking away everyone that he loved and had in this world. Along with Ginny and his unborn daughter being voldemorts latest victoms.

"My friends gave their lives to make sure you never set foot on this world again." Harry said.

"No they were fools who just died to postpone the inevitable and now I'll rub out the last bump on the way to absolute power." Voldemort replied. "You'll never win."

Harry could feel himself growing close to collapsing from exhaustion. "I don't have to win, I just have to make sure that you lose."

Harry took his chance and ran charged at Voldemort. "I'll kill you once and for all." He ran straight dodging spells. "Avada..."

Voldemort knew this was the end and readied his wand to finish Harry off. "Avada..."

"Kedava!" They both cast. Both spells shot out and connected. Harry and Voldemort were fighting to push their spell into the other with everything they had. Aurors watched as the light from the spells grew brighter and began to engulf the two.

"What's thisssssssss!" Voldemort yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry cried.

Aurors watched as the two were engulfed by a flash of pure white light and as soon as it faded the two combatons were gone, vanished.

Harry could feel his body going numb and falling through darkness with no end. He tried to open his eyes only to see more darkness than he had with his eyes closed. He could feel himself being pulled into something and a voice calling to him.

"Are you alright?" said a voice.

Harry could hear the voice through darkness. He slowly opened his eyes to look up at a girl with bright red hair. She had to be at least 14. He tried to sit up but fell back to the ground. "My body feels like It was kicked by a hippogriff.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

Ginny was in bed sleeping when a light flashed in her eyes she got out of bed and looked outside to see it fade in the forest. Ginny put on a robe over her night gown and walked silently downstairs. She was amazed that it hadn't woken her whole family up. Ginny ran into the forest to where the light came from and looked in amazement. She looked to see a person lieing on the ground. Ginny inched closer the figure and looked down at him.

Ginny blushed. "He's so young and handsome." she thought. "He's got to be 17 maybe 18."

Ginny kneeled down and shook him lightly. "Are you alright?"

He slowly opened his eyes and looked straight at her. "Who are you."

"I'm Ginny Weasley , what's your name?"

Harry could only look at the figure is disbelief, he was looking at his dead wife. Harry tried to stand up but fell back to the ground.

"Let me help you!" Ginny exclaimed grabbing his arm. Harry got up slowly to is feet and limped with with her to the burrow. Harry stared at Ginny he new it wasn't possible for her to be alive, let alone younger. He wanted to take out his wand and kill this imposter, but something stopped him.

"I don't know how or why this is happening but she is Ginny." Harry thought to himself. Harry was nearly on the verge of tears he always wanted to see her beautiful face since she died. He let unconsicousness take over from there.

Ginny opened the door and quickly called into the house. "MOM, DAD!"

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came frantically running down the stairs with their wands out.

"Ginny what's wron...Oh my god?" Mrs Weasley exclaimed when she saw Ginny carrying a boy. "Mom he's hurt." Ginny said.

"Quickly Ginny put him on the counch he looks pretty banged up." Mr. Weasley said. "We'll do whatever we can."

Harry opened eyes slowly to see a ceiling above him. He rolled over only to fall of the counch and onto the floor. He stood up and looked around to see he was in. "The Burrow." He said to himself. He started to walk only to wince in pain.

"Damn my body is soar all over." He thought

Harry thought back to try to remember what had happened. He remembered Voldemort, the curses colliding a flashing light, and. "Ginny." He thought.

Harry reached around his body for his wand but it was gone along with his jacket. He was still in his brown pants and shirt. He walked out of the family room and into the kitchen. He looked to see a lone woman washing dishes.

"Hello."

Mrs. Weasley turned quickly around to look at Harry.

"Oh deary your awake at last." She said. "You've been out cold for a day now."

"What happened, how'd I get here?" Harry questioned.

"My daughter ginny found you lieing in the forest at night and brought you here." She explained. "What were you doing out there at night anyway?"

"I don't know how i ended up there it's all a blank." replied Harry. "My name's Harry by the way.Harry..." He had to think fast. "Can't reveal my true name." He thought. "Evans. Harry Evans." He finished.

"Well Harry it's a pleasure to meet you." Mrs. Weasley said kindly.

Harry felt warm inside. Hearing Mrs. Weasley's voice made him feel like mom.

"Mom can you please tell Ron that..."

Harry and Mrs. Weasley turned to see Ginny at the door. She was surprised to see Harry awake.

"Wow his eyes are so beautiful like jewels." Ginny thought.

"She's just as beautiful as I remember." Harry thought

"Oh Ginny our guess has awaken will you go fetch your father." Mrs. Weasley asked.

Ginny snapped out of her trance and ran outside. Moments later Ginny came back with Mr. Weasley in tow.

"Ah I see that you've finally woken up you gave us all quite the scare." Mr. Weasley said.

"I'm sorry to have troubled you." Harry replied. "I should be on my way, can I have my wand and jacket back."

Mr. Weasley reached into his pocket and pulled out Harry's wand and handed it to him.

"Thank you." Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley walked up with his jacket in hand.

"Here dearie it was all torn and dirty so I repaired it." She said kindly.

Harry smiled he always loved how Mrs. Weasley treated him like her own son.

"I really have to go now," He said. "Thanks for everything."

Harry aparated right there and reappeared at Hogwarts. He walked through the castle to find McgGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall." Harry called.

McGonagal turned to look at Harry.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Do you know where professor Dumbledore is?" He asked.

"Why yes, he's in his office right just go down the hall and to the left it's the first door, and the passwords is Sherbet Lemon." She said.

Harry walked into Dumbledore's office and stared all aound him. It brought back so many memories of when he got in trouble or saved the school from closing.

"Who's there?" Came a voice.

"Professor Dumbledore sir I'm Harry. Harry Potter..."

"Impossible!" He yelled.

Professor Dumbledore emerged and walked to Harry with his wand ready.

"You can't be Harry Potter because he died 14 years ago when he was a baby and saved us from Voldemort"

Harry looked at Dumbledore is disbelief he wasn't in the past. He was in a world where he had died as a baby.

"Please I'm Harry Potter I came here from another world I was fighting Voldemort in my world and something happened between us I ended up in this world and I think Voldemort may have as well. Please sir you have to trust me, your my only hope."

Dumbledore looked at Harry intentively and stared into his eyes and saw the emerald green stare back at him only one person in the world could have those eyes.

"Okay I believe you but how did you say you ended up here?" He asked.

"Voldemort and I were fighting in a duel when we both cast the killing curse and they connected. Next thing I knew I was in the forest with my dead wife looking down at me." Harry explained.

"Calm yourself Harry. I can tell you right now that you two were able to cross to this world with both of your wands erupting enough power and merging it together." Dumbledore figured.

"Problem now is that I think Voldemort followed me here and is now in this world." Harry said.

"I believe you are right Harry Voldemort is here and will begin to plan."

"So what do I do now?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore put his hands on Harry shoulders.

"I suggest you stay here you'd be more helpful here. You can teach others to prepare for the fight soon to come." Dumbledore said.

"You want me to be a teacher at Hogwarts." Harry asked.

"We do have a DADA open once again this year and I can;t think of anyone better to be on that position."

"I'll take the job." Harry said proudly.

It was almost the beginning of school and Diagon Alley was full of students buying supplies for the year ahead. In the crowd was in fact the Weasley's and friends. Neville and Hermione were talking with Ron about there 5th year around the corner. While Ginny just walked behind quietly she wished she was with Fred and George at there shop. Her friend Luna had owled her saying she wouldn't be back home till school started. Her brother and his friends went into the quidditch shop. Ginny stopped her mother.

"Mom can I go to Flourish and Blotts?" She asked.

"Well alright Ginny dear I guess I'll meet you there. Gather up the books you'll need while your there when I get back from Gringotts" She said.

Ginny smiled and walked into the shop. When she opened the door there in the shop was... "Harry." she said softly.

She walked slowly up to him and tapped his shoulder. Harry turned around and looked down at the girl.

"Oh hello Ginny, it's nice to see you again." Harry said kindly. Ginny blushed from him looking at her. Harry could tell no matter how hard she was trying to hide it.

"I take your buying books for Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Yes, I'll be going into my fourth year." Ginny replied.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you around then."

"Why are you going to hogwarts, are you a student." Ginny asked confused.

"Well no, I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Harry answered.

Ginny practically fainted right there, the person right in front of her was her new professor. She thought that he was at least a seventh year student. He didn't look past seventeen.

"Ginny dear." called a voice.

Ginny and Harry looked to see Mrs. Weasley walking up to them smiling. When she saw Harry she just walked up and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Harry, it's nice to see you again."

"Air...air...oxygen...air." He gasped out.

Mrs. Weasley let go quickly. "Oh sorry Harry." she apoligized.

"Mom, Harry's the new Defense professor this year." Ginny said.

"Really that great news," She said happily. "Ginny do you have your books dear?"

Ginny jumped, beacause of Harry she had forgotten all about her books. "Sorry mom I'll be right back."

Harry chuckled. "I guess I'll be on my way then, goodbye Mrs. Weasley."

"Goodbye Harry." Mrs. Weasley waved.


	2. Chapter 2

The World That Never Was

Chapter 2

Harry sat in the Great Hall silently looking over the students waiting for the first years to walk in. He could see that alot of the students were staring at him. There were giggling girls and glaring boys. Harry looked over to see Ginny sitting next to her friends. He could see Ginny sneaking glances at him. The doors opened to reveal the first years walking in ready to be sorted.

Harry was lucky to still be awake the sorting was about to make him pass out. After the last student sat at the Hufflepuff table Dumbledore stood up to address the students.

"I welcome all first year students too Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and all returning back for another great." He said smiling. "I'm also proud to introduce this years new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Harry Evans."

Harry stood up and waved to everyone making the girls giggle. Harry blushed and sat down.

"I must inform all students that the Forbidden Forest is off limts too all and our caretaker Mr. Filch will enforce this." Dumbledore said. "Now I must say to all that been waiting let the feast...begin." He finished.

The next day Harry sat in his classroom waiting for his students to arrive. First he had the 5th year students. Harry watched the students walk in and watched Ron, Hermione, Neville and everyone else. They all sat down and stared at Harry.

"Here it goes." Harry thought. "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts class I'm Professor Evans and I'll be your teacher this year."

The girls just giggled and blushed at him. Harry just smiled in embarrassment. One boy raised his hand. "Aren't you a bit young to be a professor, you don't look any older than a seventh year."

"I'll take that as a compliment, and I'm 19 by the way," Harry replied. "Trust me I'm more than qualified to teach this class."

A girl in the front raised her hand quickly. "Yes." Harry said.

"Are you single professor?" She asked.

Every girl in the whole class wanted to know this answer. Harry smiled and secretly eyed his finger where his wedding ring used to be. He had taken it off and kept it in his room to keep his life confidential. He did't want to know he was married, let alone want them to know anything of what happened to her.

"Yes, I'm quite single." He answered trying to sound happy.

The girls practically screamed out loud because of this. Harry laughed he could see Hermione even blushing and Ron getting angry from it.

The rest of the day went by practically the same. Harry watched his friends come and go through his classroom all day. He could see himself walking with Ron and Hermione laughing together, Ron panicking over a test he didn't study for, and Hermione scolding him for not studying.

After classes Harry walked out of the castle and looked out on the lake. He looked at the world he was in and how much he wished he could just tell everyone who he was. Harry walked down to look at his reflection in the water. He could see himself and feel just so lonely. Harry reached into his shirt and pulled out a ring on a necklace. It was the wedding ring he gave to Ginny. He couldn't wait to be a father and hold his own family in his arms.

At dinner when all the students had gathered Dumbledore stood up to address the students. "I have an announcement to make as you may know the annual trip to Hogesmeade is coming up in just a week and I must address that only third year and over are allowed to attend and must have their signed permission slip given to the head of their house." He announced. "I must also annouce" The students groaned wanting to eat. "that we...must eat." He finished with a small chuckle.

During dinner Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Harry I must ask that you go on the trip to Hogesmeade with the students." He said.

"Me sir but why." Harry asked.

"Harry my lad you have to get out more and have fun your not an old man yet." He laughed.

Harry smiled Dumbledore always had a way with words.

The next day Harry's fourth year class of Gryfindor and Slytherin walked in. "Okay class take your seats and we'll begin today's lesson." He called out.

"Today class we'll be looking into defensive spells." Harry said. "The first spell we'll be practicing with is the patronus, can anyone tell what the patronus does?"

"It's a charm that keeps away dementors." Said Colin.

"That' correct Colin 5 points to Gryffindor." Replied Harry. "Now today I don't expect you to learn this spell right away, but be able to learn it within the next week, so I'll give a demonstration of the patronus."

Harry raised his wand. "Expecto Patronum." He cast. His students watched a beautiful stag flew through the air. "Okay now lets have a volunteer come up and give a shot ummmm Ginny come on up."

Ginny walked up to the front of the class and beside Harry. "Okay Ginny listen closely I want you to think of a memory precious to you, one that makes you happy inside and channel it into the patronus." Ginny closed her eyes and thought carefully. "Expecto Patronum." She cast. A white light erupted from her wand but went out immediatly afterwards.

"Good try Ginny you'll get another chance I took me close to a while to get this spell down myself."

Dinner came yet again to finish off the day. Ginny sat eating with her brother and his friends, but wasn't really paying attention to her food but rather on Harry. Ron looked to Ginny and saw her eyes staring. He looked to Harry and back at Ginny and groaned.

"Ginny, Ginny, hey Ginny snap out of it." Ron snapped.

"Huh oh sorry Ron what do you want?" She asked.

"Ginny please tell me your not fantasizing about Professor Evans too. It's bad enough that Hermione and every girl goes on about him but you too." Ron sighed.

"RON!" Hermione snapped blushing.

"My point." Ron said.

Ginny just sighed and blocked Ron out of her mind as he went on and on about not wanting her to date and Hermione scolding him for being such a jerk.

After a week of classes it was finally the day of the Hogsmeade trip all the student participating were outside waiting when McGonagall and Harry walked up. "Now may I have your attention please." She called, everyone quieted down. "As you all know Professor Evans and I be keeping watch over you on this trip. If any of us see and mischief or any sort of rough housing of any sort than that'll lose your house points or even end the trip for everyone." She explained. "With that said lets go." Harry said.

Harry walked along Hogsmeade watching his students laughing and shopping for sweets at Honeydukes while others were in Madam Paddifoot's teashop. Harry walked off towards the Shrieking Shack. When he got there he then noticed Ginny walking alone with Pansy and some of the Slytherin girls.

"Hey Weasley I've alwasy wondered why you're family has always been pureblood and I think I have an answer. Does your family fuck all your relatives or only the ones you think are hot." Shot Pansy.

Ginny pulled out her wand only to be shot down by Millicent Bullstrode. "I'll take that as a yes." Pansy snickered.

"Bet she's got her eyes on her brother." Millicent said.

"Or all her brothers have their eyes on her." Pansy replied.

Ginny could feel her eyes water up watching them laughing around her. Just then POW!

A snowball just flew out of nowhere and nailed Pansy right in the face knocking her down. Everyone looked around but saw nobody around. "Who's there show yourself." Millicent yelled. Then, POW, another just nailed Millicent. Ginny watched as snowballs flew from everywhere nailing Pansy and her friends. When it was over they were running away with their tails between their legs. "And that's 60 points from Slytherin with it." Said a voice. Ginny looked to see Harry apparate in front of her.

"You okay Ms. Weasley." Harry asked holding out his hand.

"Yes thanks Professor." Ginny said. She took his hand and he helped her up. Harry reached out and whipped a tear from Ginny's cheek making her blush.

"You look alot more beautiful when you don't cry." Harry said.

Ginny couldn't say a thing. 'Did my professor just say I was beautiful.' Ginny thought. 'On man Ginny calm down he's your professor it's forbidden.' Ginny could only look into Harry's eyes like she was hynotised by them.

Harry looked down at Ginny. 'Snap out of it Harry it may be Ginny, but it's not your Ginny, she's your student.'

Ginny pressed herself against Harry and stepped up on her toes. Harry bent his head down and wrapped his arms around Ginny and they kissed. The kiss went on and on niether one wanting to part. When Ginny broke away she backed up red like a cherry. "I'm sorry professor, I don't know what came over me." She apoligized.

"I sorry too Ginny." Harry said.

Ginny and Harry just looked at eachother and just threw their common sense to the wind and started to kiss again not even caring that someone could see them at any second. BOOM!

Harry and Ginny broke apart instantly to the sound of an explosion.

"What was that?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know but i don't it's one of your brothers jokes." Harry said. "Lets go."

Thw two rushed back into Hogesmeade to see fire spreading all over. Screaming and pandamonium all around. Harry could see in the distance death eaters marching wearing their masks and enjoying their torture and destruction.

Harry drew his wand and turned to Ginny. "Ginny get out of here and back to Hogwarts." Harry ordered.

"But Harry."

"GO!" Harry yelled.

Ginny ran off throught the crowd as Harry charged through comfront the death eaters.

Harry shoved through the crowd straight towards the death eaters. He stopped to look at over twenty deatheaters staring at him. He looked from side to side looking at them all. They drew their wands and pointed them at Harry.

"STOP!" Cried a voice. "He's mine."

The deatheaters looked back and moved away from a cloaked figure walking past them. "I had a feeling you didn't die in that accident we had Harry after all we are connected." He said. He lowered his hood to reveal.

"Voldemort." Harry exclaimed. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised as well you are very to get rid of."

"Yes Harry, you know I should be thanking you Harry because of that explosion i now have a second chance to conquer this whole world." Voldermort said.

"This is the part where you invite me to rule with, i deny, then the threats, so why dont we just skip to the fight." Harry interrupted.

"You read my mind." Voldemort said. "Avada Kedava."

Harry dodged the curse easily and was about to fight back when.

"Avada Kedava!"

Harry turned quickly around to see a green flash headingstraight towards him. Harry jumped to the side barey dodging hi death. He looked up to the caster and saw Voldemort.

"Ah Harry I'd like you to meet my better half." Voldemort said behind him. "I figured since im here in this world I'd beter make some new friends and wat can i say my best friend has always been myself."

"You can't beat us both Potter." The Voldemort in front said. "Brother shall we finish him off now."

"No, I want to charish this." Voldemort said. "I ant to see him suffer again, suffer the loss of his friends when they die again, feel the pain and sorrow of not being able to help them. For now lets us leave."

Harry watch the deatheaters around apparate away followed by the two Voldemorts. The aurors quickly came to his aid. "Are you alright Professor?" One asked.

Harry tried to stand up but the spell had already hurt him internally. "I'll be okay, just a flesh wound." Harry replied. "My students are they okay? Are any of them hurt?"

"Don't worry your students got out of Hogesmeade before any of them were hurt." The Auror said. "They're being evacuated back to Hogwarts as we speak."

Harry could feel loss of conciouness coming over him from the pain. He knew that a few of his ribs were broken. "Thank goodness, I think I'll take a little rest right now." Harry said falling to the ground asleep.

"Quickly men we must get him to St. Mungos."

Harry opened his eyes slowly and looked at his surroundings. He could see he was in a hospital room. "I must have past out." He thought. He looked down to see his chest was completely wrapped in bandages. He looked to his front to see flowers and get well cards were all in front of his bed.

"You certainly have a lot of fans Harry." Said a voice."

Harry jumped to see Dumbledore standing right beside him. "Give me a heart attack why don't ya, that's all i need to finish off the day."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Just came too see how you were doing Harry, you gave us quite the scare."

"I'm fine now see all patched up," Harry said. "I'll just sign out and be back by tomarrow."

"Harry what happening in Hogesmeade?" Dumbledore questioned. "How did this happen to you, no ordinary deatheater could've done this too you."

"It was Voldemort Professor, he's here in this world with me and he's made a few new friends." Harry explained. "He's brought back the him in this world back to life again, now there's two of him here."

Harry slammed his fist against the bed. "They were just to strong together, I can handle Voldemort but two of him."

"I was afraid of this, I feared that the Voldemort in your world came here with you." Dumbledore said.

"To make matters worse he knows every secret here because he's already lived through these years before." Harry groaned. "He's also threatening my friends here. I can't let him hurt them, not again."

Dumbledore placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry don't worry I'm sure Voldemort knows about everything here but so do you. You know what he will plan, you know what he wants, and I'm sure he'll take his time to plan."

Harry calmed down. "Your right professor he would he'll wait he's all the time he wants right now."

Chapter End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

New People and Relationships

It had been nearly a week since the attack at hogesmeade, the students and staff were still in a frenzy about the fact that voldemort had returned.

It was breakfast, all the students where sitting down and reading the daily prophet. The minister of Magic and practically the entire ministry had been in flux over all the recent activity of dark wizards around the wizarding world, the escape of more inmates of Azkaban. As well as trying to recruit and sway others to join them or keep them away from the Dark Lord's grasp.

"How can this be happening, I thought we stopped Voldemorts return in the chamber of secrets second year?" Ron questioned as he slammed down his paper.

"Let alone with how there are now two of him," Hermione added."Now that there's two it's a wonder how the ministry will be able to handle it."

"I'm just concerned over how Professor Evans is doinng lately," Neville input."I mean he was able to hold his own against both of the Dark Lords but he nearly got himself killed." He was wishing he could've been as brave as his professor was.

Ginny sat a lil bit away from then listening carefully, her friend luna sat beside her reading her The Quibbler upside down as usual. She was still thinking back to when she kissed her professor and the thought was haunting her mind inside and out. He was her professor, but yet he was her first kiss and she liked it, it was not allowed anywhere.

Suddenly everyone fell quiet and Ginny looked up and saw Professor Evans walking down to the faculty table. Ginny lowered her head so he couldn't see as he passed by. Harry could see her avoiding eye contact but was busy hearing whispers from everyone going on about his round with the Voldemorts, but even then all he could focus on was what happened between him and Ginny.

After Harry took his place at the faculty table Dumbledore stood to speak.

"As you all may know, in light of recent events I have a few announcements to make," He spoke. "First of all other than Holiday no student shall be allowed to leave hogwarts unless by imidiate emergency, next is that Aurors will be patroling the grounds outer limits as well as the castle at night, and the Minister of Magic has decided that you all need to be watched over and have your schooling become top priority in these times and as such I'd like you all to welcome Ms. Dolores Umbridge."

A lady dressed in all pink came out from the back door, Harry's eye twitched at the sight of her, the students didn't really seem to be anymore happier than Harry to see her. Harry watched as he listened to her speech again. It was gonna be 5th year all over again.

It was time for Harry's fourth year class to start and he saw everyone come in and was about to begin his lesson when.

"Ah Professor Evans, may i come in, oh really thank you." Umbridge barged.

Harry watched her walked straight down to his desk and sit down in his chair.

"May i ask Ms Umbridge why are you disturbing my class?" Harry sourly asked.

"Why professor it is my job to evaluate the students education and assess the teacher's ability to show them what they need to learn."

Harry didn't want to argue and turned back to the class. "Today class we shall be covering deflection spells....."

"Excuse me Professor Evans may i ask why do he students need to know such spells?" Umbridge asked. "I as well like to know how exactly did you get assigned your post here at Hogwarts I seemingly have no record of you?"

Harry nearly crused his wand. "They need to learn these spells for what is ahead outside these wards, nobody is gonna be there to protect them then, and as for my record you'll have to take that up with Dumbledore."

Umbridge huffed. "I shall indeed, the only things i managed to get on your background was that your 19 and a....Half Blood wizard."

"You say that as if it were a bad thing." Harry countered. He knew amung things Umbridge despised were Half-Breeds.

Umbridge just smiled and wrote down on her pad as she exited Harry's classroom. Harry breathed a sigh of relief seeing her leave. He knew that she wouldn't be othering him for a bit. When class ended Harry dismissed everyone to leave.

"Ms. Weasley if you please stay behind for a moment."

Ginny did and waited until everyone was gone and the doors closed and walked to Harry's desk.

"Yes Professor."

"Ms. Weasley I must talk to you about what happened between the two of us at hogesmeade last week."

Ginny blushed thinking about that moment.

"Yes Professor Evans, and I'm truly sorry i know it's forbidden but I...."

Ginny couldn't get another world out when Harry put his lips on hers. Ginny wanted to stop, as did Harry but it just couldn't happen.

"Ms. Weasley can we just call it our secret."

"Ok Professor, but if we are i'd like to get to know you better"

"Ok after classes come to my room and we'll have tea, and in private it's Harry Ms. Weasley"

Ginny winked. "Call me Ginny."

*Sorry for the delay of time from writing this story. I been busy with school and such, but none of that now. I'm back and this story will go on, or at least as long as i have free time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Umbridge's Terror and Quidditch

Over the coarse of the day everyone watched as Dolores Umbridge structed about the castle. It was 5th year all over again for Harry. Umbridge was questioning the teachers and being rash to the students way of dress and behavior. Though he can't help but chuckle everytime she would question Snape and him being Potions master and not DADA professor.

Ron, Hermione, Neville, Draco and his group were sitting in Divination as Umbridge questioned Trelawney.

"My dear when was the last time you made a prediction, I heard you were a great fortune teller in your time." Umbridge critisized.

"I made...a prediction just last week...and I" Trelawney answered in pieces.

"My dear dear professor can you make a prediction for me right now?" Umbridge asked smiling.

Trelawnney looked down and was shaking at the same time.

"Just look at Umbrige, she's just torturing Trelawney." Hermione said to everyone. "It's cruel, and she just does it for her own pleasure."

"My Dad said that she's does work personally by order of Cornelious Fudge himself," Ron said. "The only thing she practically cares about is having order and by her definition."

"Just proves that some people in the Ministry have a sense of how things should be run," Draco said all smug. "To those with the power to do so should show and enforce their authority to the lesser people and show where they place in this world."

"I also heard that amung things is that she hates not pure blooded wizards, she especially hates people that are half-breed wizards and magical creatures alike." Neville put in.

The trio turned back to see Seamus sitting with Dean, he heard what Neville said and was very nervous by that fact about Umbrige since he himself was Half blood. They all looked back down to see Umbridge writing on her dreaded pad with her quill and walk out leaving Trelawney close to tears.

"Class... dismissed." She said lowly

Everyone didn't want her to repeat herself and started to leave the classroom. They watched as their professor quickly walked into her seat and turned away from the door. On the way down the steps Ron decided to try and cheer everyone up.

"Come on you guys, Quidditch tryouts are tommorow for the house teams, and this year is my year as keeper." Ron happily said.

"Ron honestly how can you talk about Quidditch at a time like this." Hermione argued. "With all that's happening the last thing needed is to play some stupid game."

"Hermione nows the perfect time to have fun we can't be like your worried and tight wound but all day." Ron replied.

"Me and my tight wound butt will have fun when you stop being such a git." Hermione said and huffed away from the two.

Hermione passed by Harry and he noticed her red with anger face and walked over to the two boys.

"I take it that it's your fault she's angry." Harry said looking at Ron.

"All I said was that we can't be as tightly wound as her everyday." Ron replied.

Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder and shook his head side to side. "Mr. Weasley, Ron, you never insult a girl's personality like that," Harry said. "I wouldn't have been surprised if she slapped you."

Neville chuckled. "What should i do then Professor Evans?" Ron asked, though he did feel a little uncomfortable asking a professor for advice on girls.

"Walk with me boys," Harry said and thy walked down the hall. "Ok first Mr. Weasley you got to apologize for what you said and then, your going to quidditch tryouts right?" Ron nodded. "Good invite her to that saying that it would mean alot if you were there to cheer you on during tryouts, It says to her the importance to you she is."

Ron smiled and nodded. "Yeah that's great advice Professor Evans."

"Probably the best he's gotten." Neville chuckled.

"It's my pleasure to help, and I'll be at tryouts as well watching you all, hope you nkae the team Mr. Weasley." Harry replied.

Unknown to them Unbridge was watching and listening carfully to writing down on her pad.

The next day came and went Umbridge and all. Tryouts were here and Harry was in the stands watching down at the field where everyone was. He could see Ginny and Ron both on the field dressed and ready to go. He look down from him and saw Hermione sitting with Neville watching as well. "Looks like her listened." Harry thought to himself. He look around him more to see girls smiling, waving, and giggling. Practically the only ones not trying to get Harry to notice them were Hermione, and Luna Lovegood. For obvious reasons he knew why they were the only ones.

Tryouts started and he watched as Ginny soared threw the sky with the Quarfle flying circles around the amateurs. Ron as well was doing well as keeper though he wa sinfuriated to see his sister making him look bad making goals on him. Harry just chuckled. Though a few cringes of pain were in order for when some of the players slammed to the ground, one even flew into one of the hoops.

"Hey Trelawney's being kicked out." Someone said to the Patil Twins

Harry overheard, as well as others, and started to walk to the front entrance to the school. Soon the Quidditch pitch was empty, everyone was rushing over to the front gate seeing Trelawney standing with her luggage with Umbrige.

"You can't do this....Hogwarts is my only home," trelawney pleaded, "Where am I supposed to go."

Umbridge just smiled. "Sorry dearie but Hogwarts just isn't the place for such a Professor, I believe that for the benefit of the students here that it's better that you be dismissed."

Harry noticed Trelawney beginning to cry and stepped forward. "That's quite enough Umbridge."

Umbridge turned her attention to Harry. "My dear I'm only helping the students here surely you can understand my methods they are..."

"Your methods are anything but for the students." Harry countered, "Since when do you have the authority to do such a thing."

Harry walked to Trelawney stood beside her. "I have to authority to given by the Minister of Magic to execute my order and such is my way."

"But the power to banish MY staff from the grounds Umbridge lays solely with that of the headmaster and such is my decision and I assure you I'll never agree to such things." Roared a voice.

Everyone turned to see Dumbledore and McGonagall at the front door. "Minerva please help Professor Evans escort Sybill back inside to her home." He said with the word home in kind emphasis.

MaGonagall walked over and escorted Sybill back in as Harry levitated her bags back into the castle behind them. As Harry passed Umbridge he could see her could stare towards since and vice versa.

Umbridge huffed. "What are you all standing around for get back to your school now."

Everyone started to leave but everyone was whispering about what happened.

"Looks like Umbridge will get rid of anyone she can." Lavender whispered

"Good thing we have Professor Evans and Dumbledore Umbridge can't fight them." Seamus.

"With Umbridge's authority its only a matter of time before she goes after other Professors' that are half blood or muggle born." Hermione said.

"Yeah and Professor Evans is Half-Blood as well like Professor Trelawney," Pavarti

"Oh she can't fire him, he's so cute." Padma said.

Ginny only heard what Pavarti said, It was true Harry was Half-Blood and Umbrige would look for anything she could to get rid of him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A Private Conversation

Harry sat in his room relaxing in front of the fire. His room was rather big, It was like the Gryffindor Common Room big and in another room was his bedroom and bathroom.

Knock Knock

Harry got up and walked over and opened the door. He looked to see Ginny like she said she would come.

"Hi Harry." she greeted.

"Welcome Ginny come in if you please."

Ginny walked in and looked around Harry's room. His room was like being in a royal room at a hotel. It was large and had a warm feeling to it.

"Would you like some tea Ginny." Harry asked.

"I would love some Harry."

"Please sit down and relax and we can talk." Harry said as he walked over to get the tea.

Ginny smiled and walked over and took a seat in a soft chair in front of the fireplace, she was wondering what she would ask Harry about himself, nobody in the school knew a thing about him.

Harry walked over and set the tea down on the table and handed Ginny her cup.

"I heard you made the Quidditch team and chaser at that?"

Ginny smiled. "Yes I was afraid I wasn't going to make it for a while in the beginning, but after I got in the sky I was just on fire."

Harry chuckled. "I had a pretty good feeling you would, i was watching the tryouts wish I could get out there and play again, I haven't played Quidditch in a while."

"You played Quidditch Harry?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah when I was in school, I played seeker and i was darn good." Harry said while jokingly shining his nails on his shirt.

Ginny chuckled, "Well if your so good why don't you prove it."

"Well maybe you'll be seeing me at the tryout if you wish."

"Well i would like you to come and give me a little support during the matches." She smiled.

Harry could stare at her smile forever. It nearly brought tears to his eyes seeing her smile, it reminded him of the sight of his wife before she was killed. Ginny could see something was wrong with him and could see it in his eyes particuarly.

"Harry is something wrong." Ginny asked

"It's nothing, im sorry." Harry replied

"Harry I been needing to ask, what happened that day that i found you outside my house," Ginny asked. "I been wondering that for a while now."

Harry stood over the fireplace and looked down at it. He couldn't say the truth to Ginny, she'd think he was mad, so he lied.

"That night was the night I said no to the death eaters that were trying to recruit me to join them," Harry said. "Guess to them if they can't recruit you they make sure you can't defy them, I was relieved you found me when you did no telling what would've happen to me."

Ginny blushed. "It was just luck that i was up then Harry."

Harry looked at her. "Ginny you know that if anyone found out about us, especially with Umbridge around it would be the end for the both of us, just like she tried to do to Pofessor Trelawney. Not to mention to you Im a complete stranger you don't know a thing about me."

Harry kneeled down of his right knee and was face level with Ginny sitting in her chair.

"Yes i know and the fact that I'm here now says that i want to be here with you rather than just say that kiss meant nothing, I like you Harry your mysteriousness and all, and I don't know how I can ever explain it but there's just something about kissing you that feels like I know you."

Harry just leaned forward and kissed her. After they broke apart Harry stood up and pulled Ginny up with him.

"It's late Ginny, I think its time you left for the night."

Ginny nodded and walked over to the door. Harry opened the door and she walked out with a smile as she did.

Meanwhile In his office Dumbledore was standing over his fire talking down to it.

"Albus are you sure that he is to be trusted we know nothing of this person, you may have a good sense of judgement but I question this Harry Evans." said the voice in the fire.

"Do not worry Sirius I assure you, The Order is safe and that Harry would be the person we need most to help us against Voldemort." Dumbledore replied.

"I still feel there's much you haven't told us Albus,but I trust you and I'll inform Remus and the others right away." Sirius said. "Its ironic though that he has the same name as my best mates son, may all 3 rest in peace."

Dumbledore could only nod he knew he couldn't tell him who Harry really was, only harry could do such.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Voldemort's Advance and Love Troubles

Voldemort and Voldemort sat together in the Riddle Manor's main room smirking with their victory and continuing take over of the wizarding world. Their attacks on the muggle world were climbing and more and more people were suffering. The wizarding world was being thrown into chaos with the recent escape of many arrested death eaters including Bellatrix Lestrange. As well as the terror and fear raised by Fenrir Greyback to make wizards afraid to leave there home and their children alone.

"Knock Knock" said a voice. The door burst open to reveal Fenrir Greyback and his snatchers.

"Your very calm as always Greyback." Voldemort said.

"We shall take it that you were successful in your mission." The other added.

Fenrir smirked his fangs. "Very, took a bit to find him he's a slippery lil devil."

Greyback reached over and grab the person with a sack over his face and threw him to the floor in front of the dark lords. Voldemort reached down and grabbed the sac and pulled it off to reveal Horace Slughorn.

"Ah look my brother if it isn't our favorite professor."

"Tom...I mean...Lord Voldemort sir" Slughorn stuttered.

"Hush my old friend," the second Voldemort said. "You know why we've searching for you and why your here right?"

Horace looked around and tried to secretly move his hand to get his wand but he looked back to see Greyback fiddling it through his fingers. He chuckled and Horace looked back at the two Voldemorts trembling with fear he could see for himself the proof that the rumors of his return were sound and that his worse fear of seeing what he caused come back to haunt and give its thanks or rather its grasp.

"I have an idea," Slughorn answered. "You need my skills as a Master Potioneer to make your forces powerful and deadly potions correct."

Both the voldemorts smiled. "You know me, I mean us, so well professor what's ur answer."

"I'll never betray the wizarding world, the use of my skills are for me and my academic self."

Both their smiles turned to unsatisfied frowns and turned to sit back down in their chairs and just went back to relaxing. They both looked at each other and nodded in an agreement about what to do with Slughorn.

"Greyback."

"Yes." He replied.

"Take our dear friend Horace hear to the Cave and we'll see if the Inferi can change his mind." They smirked. "Oh and after he's joined or dead, find Bellatrix and go have some fun with our dear friends at Hogwarts, it has been a while since we've seen them."

"I shall trust that this shall provide me with more victims like you've promise me," Greyback argued. "I haven't had that much fun with any pray in a while, hope my choice for me and my friends to join you and your cause again isn't false."

With that Fenrir grabbed Slughorn and him and his snatchers left the room with Slughorn in tow struggling in fear of where he was going.

At Hogwarts Harry was walking down the hall to dinner. He was rounding a corner when he saw Ron coming from another hall. Ron noticed his professor coming towards him and started to wave for him to stop. Harry did so and Ron ran up to him and was panting heavily.

"Pro...Pro...Professor sir....huff" Ron huffed."

Harry chuckled a little must've been important to make Ron run for something other than something that would go into his stomach, which was probably a bottomless pit. "Yes Mr. Weasley, what is it that you need."

"That advice you gave earlier, well I was wondering if you could give me some more," Ron said franticly. "Lately I've been getting looks from Lavender Brown and Hermione's been getting a little annoyed and she's starting to not want to be around me, and I think I'm in some serious trouble."

"I'm sorry I asked." Harry said running his hand through his hair. "Ok lets talk on the way to dinner."

Ron and Harry started walking down the corridor towards the stairs to get to the Great Hall. "Ok first, since Ms. Granger," Harry was commenting in his mind how weird it was to be calling his friends by their last names. "Isn't very thrilled about Ms. Browns looks at you it says that she's jealous."

Ron slapped his head. "Oh I must be as blind as a bat with no eyes, but why would Hermione be jealous of Lavender."

"Well to be honest from what I've seen you to have known eachother for some time right?" Ron nodded. "You've also been through quite a lot as well correct." Ron nodded again. "Well my friend do I have to spell the rest out for you?"

Again Ron nodded. Harry wanted so badly to just slap ron upside the head he was as daft as ever no matter what world he was in.

"She's in love with you man," Harry said to him. "The reason she hates Lavender around is because she likes you but she wont admit it probably because she's afraid of you not feeling the same."

Ron could only stop in thought about what he had just realized. That would explain so much. Every time Lavender was around, the jokes about the two of us, times when she's just looking at him. Ron stated again to slap his head. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Yes I'd quite agree." Harry added shaking his head.

Ron looked at his professor frustrated. "OK all joking aside Mr. Weasley just go and have some dinner, afterwards get her alone and confront her about her feelings for you, but only and I mean ONLY if your sure you feel the same."

"Professor how do you know so much about all this stuff." Ron asked.

"Oh lets just say that I've had my fair share of this love trouble." Harry replied.

Harry smiled and walked into the Great Hall with Ron following suite behind him. Harry passed Ginny walking in and smiled at her and she followed suite.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Inquiries

"Attention Students, I'm pleased to announce that Hogsmeade has that visits shall resume tommorow but we've decided that it shall only be for 4th years and above." Dumbledore announced.

Everyone applauded it had been a while since they been to Hogsmeade since the death eater attack but with the repairs finished and aurors on duty in case of any other danger that would come to harm the residents or any visitors. Though the third years were in dismay from the rule that they couldn't go with the minimum year being 4th year now.

"I for one think that visits to hogsmeade are invites for much unwanted trouble from the students, they need to spend more time studying." Umbridge put in to the staff. "That reminds me Professor Evans I've just been handed a new Ministry approved lesson plan for your Defense Against te Dark Arts class I'd like you to see it."

Harry took the list and read down it and what do you know. "Excuse me Dolores but there isnt anything here on anything that would help train my students in defensive magic."

"Oh there is it's one day every two weeks for that. I feel more time is needed for studying my lessons and the majority of the Ministry agrees along side me." She smiled. "There's less need to learn these dangerous spells the Ministry has everything secure."

Harry sighed trying to get thorugh to Umbridge was like trying to climb up get Snape to smile, impossible unless cursed. "However Dolores it is my class and I alone have the final decision on what my students shall learn." Harry said. "Sorry."

Umbridge was getting irritated. "Professor Evans don't you know who I am?" Harry brushed it off an ate another piece of his dinner. "Hmm, I was hoping to have you in full cooperation but it seems that I must now inform you that I've been granted by the Ministry to work in Hogwarts not only to monitor the students and staff but now I may work besides a teacher of my choice and I choose you Professor Evans."

Harry choked, Hagrid slapped his back and Harry finally swallowed and gasped for air. The others teachers cringed at the hearing of what Umbridge just said. Not a single one of them would like to have Umbridge working with them, even Snape.

"Umm Dolores,"

"Professor if you please."

"Professor why not leave this business for tommorow for after the Hogsmeade trip it's late and...and I think we'll have more time to think about your lesson." Harry panicked.

"Ah that's a grand idea Professor I do fancy my rest, but I do feel that my lesson is how we should move on." Umbridge smled sipping her tea.

"Ok Professor Umbrige Just give me the time to see where we need to start." Harry grumbled. Those words were like eating glass.

"One last thing Professor I've noticed that you've been spending personal time with students most particular the youngest two Weasleys and their friends." Umbridge noticed.

He knew Umbridge was trying to rattle him so she'd get full control of his class. "They ask me for advice on matters and I help to the best of my abilities." He replied.

"Well I hope your priorities are in order Mr. Evans," Umbridge said. "Your professional and your personal lives should be kept seperate and I must ask that you stop with this outlandish behavior of connecting with the students."

"Yet another thing that I'll think about while I'm at Hogsmead supervising the students, will you be joining me Professor." Harry asked.

"Oh no I shall remain here, there's alot of things i need to prepare for class now. "

'THANK GOD!" Screamed Harry in his head. For now he had to follow Umbridge the last thing he wanted was to loose his position and have Umbridge take full control. Tomorrow he'll go out and have some fun. From all this news he could use it. However unknown to him some others were planning the same thing.

End of Chapter 7

EVERYONE I NEED MORE REVIEWS. I started writing again since my brain flowed with ideas for this story. I been posting more chapters and have only gotten 3 reviews. I want to read more reviews and your thoughts on what Ive writen so far. My next chapter wont come til i have more reviews. I'll know then that I'm being taken seriously.


End file.
